


Jump Scare

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Pee, Story within a Story, Urination, Wetting, fear wetting, female desperation, female urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young couple watches a scary movie.  The girl has a full bladder.  Embarrassment ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Scare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt at OTPeePrompts.

Aurora was a day person, Blake was a night person. You could almost tell just by looking at them. 

She had fair skin, fair hair, baby blue eyes, and the face of someone with a sunny disposition. On this date she was wearing a floral print dress, and there were colorful butterflies on her necklace and hairband. 

He had black hair, dark brown eyes, and certain angular look to his whole face that made him appear vaguely threatening. He was dressed entirely in black on this date.

They were two very different people. It was only by a twist of fate they'd met and tugged each other's heartstrings.

Tonight Aurora was trying to share Blake's lifestyle. It was after midnight, they were sitting together on his couch, and they were three quarters through their third horror movie. 

Ever since the day the Sea Witch from _The Little Mermaid_ made Aurora wet her overalls, her parents kept her sheltered from scary movies, shows, and video games. She never felt the urge to give them a try after she old enough to have a choice. Blake, on the other hand, counted horror movies among his main hobbies. It was only right for her to give them a try. She'd made it through two hours of ghosts scaring people and two hours of zombies eating people. Now sea creatures were slicing people apart, and it was starting to get to her.

"There's no point in watching a movie if you're not going to watch it," Blake teased.

"Just tell me when the bloody part's over," said Aurora. Her eyes were closed and she was draped over the armrest, looking as far away from the screen as possible. "Then I'll look."

"I was wrong to play God," said the man in the movie. "Man and arthropod were never meant to communicate."

"Aren't they done killing him yet?" Aurora squeaked.

"No, he still has most of his organs," explained Blake. He got perverse pleasure from watching his sweetheart shiver in fear and stick her tongue out in disgust. "Okay, now the death scene's over."

She looked back at the screen and calmed down. There was nothing to see but a wrecked laboratory and a torrential rainstorm.

"Now, are you gonna move to my end of the couch?" Blake asked. "You told me, in no uncertain terms, that this was a date," he added slyly.

Suddenly a flash of lightning illuminated three monsters feasting on a human heart.

"No!" Aurora yelled. She closed her eyes and turned away from the screen. This time she went in the opposite direction, and her long hair ended up on Blake's lap as she buried her face in the couch cushion.

"It's gonna be okay," he said as he moved his hand across her head and down her spine.

"You said the awful part was over!"

"I forgot about the heart thing. It's pretty cool, though, isn't it? I mean, in terms of cinematography."

She sat back up when there was a lull in the carnage. She ended up awfully close to where her date was sitting, and she didn't object when he closed the gap.

"You're still trembling," he observed. "Are you sure you can handle this movie?"

"I'm not trembling," Aurora said flatly. She was, but it wasn't because the was afraid. Staying up this late had required quite a few cups of coffee. So much that her bladder had already refilled since the last between-film bathroom break. It seemed childish to ask her date to pause the movie because she couldn't wait until it was over, so she did her best to ignore her urinary needs.

The film's focus had shifted back to the teenage protagonists. Only three of them were left alive. There was the handsome football star who'd kept his head through the whole ordeal, the buxom blonde he kept rescuing from deadly situations, and the blonde's nerdy brother who was there to explain science things and keep the hero from getting too friendly with his sister. They'd taken refuge from the flood and the creatures it brought with it.

"The water is completely sealed out," explained the nerd. "The crustaceans need water to breathe. We should be safe."

"I bet they're not really safe," Aurora said, biting her lip nervously.

"There's like thirty minutes left," Blake pointed out. "Of course they're not safe."

The next shock didn't come from the movie. It happened when Aurora suddenly wrapped her arms around Blake and nearly squeezed the air out of his lungs.

"I saw something move!" she squeaked.

"In the movie?"

"In the room with us!" 

The house was dark, because that's the best way to watch a scary movie. The frightened girl was pointing to a mysterious green light in the darkness.

"That's the wireless router," Blake said with a smile. "Thanks for the hug, though."

She calmed down once more, but kept an arm around him. This made Blake notice her trembling again. In fact, it was now more fidgeting and squirming than trembling.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom," he asked. The boy was more perceptive than Aurora gave him credit for.

"No," she quickly answered. Hearing him talk about her personal needs made her uncomfortable. "Yes," she said softly when she realized how transparent her lie was. "Just a little bit."

"Do you want..."

The conversation screeched to a halt when the movie showed a closeup of one of the monsters. Its many legs and mouthparts quivered and splattered water on the lens. This made Aurora squeeze Blake and bury her face in his shirt.

"It's so gross!" she squealed.

"I love that," said the grinning boy. "You know it's all digital, but it gets water on the camera like it's real. Ingenious!"

"Is it attacking them?"

"No, the camera just pulled back to show it's a small monster."

Aurora looked, and was disgusted all over again. The little beast was swimming inside a toilet bowl.

"Do you want me to pause the movie?" asked Blake, who could still feel his date's legs squirming urgently against his.

"Yes," she said with a blush she hoped didn't show in the dim light. "There's no rush," she quickly added, trying to save a little face.

"I'll pause it when the scene ends."

"Now that we're safe, I'm gonna go freshen up," said the blonde in the movie. She didn't look like she needed to freshen up. Her hair and makeup were as perfect now as in the first scene. The cheerleader uniform she'd worn the entire film remained spotless.

"She'd better not go in the bathroom," Aurora remarked.

"Uh-oh," Blake said in mock surprise. "She's walking toward the bathroom. Better hide your eyes." He leaned over and took the girl further into his embrace.

"I can't watch," Aurora announced defiantly. "Look behind you!" she yelled a moment later. The girl on the screen was fixing her makeup, and the audience could plainly see a pair of long feelers sticking out of the toilet nearby.

"I want to thank you for agreeing to this date," Blake said. He could feel her heartbeat and respiration speeding up, and it made him exciting. "I truly appreciate this."

"You're welcome. Thanks for being patient with your scaredy cat of a date," she said with a smile. Then she changed her tone a bit. "Just make sure your hands behave. The right one is pretty close to no-no territory."

"I'll be good," the boy assured her. She didn't hear.

"Look out!" she was yelling at a fictional character. The blonde had pulled down her underwear and was lifting up the edges of her skirt. "Don't sit down!" Aurora yelled as the actress' shapely buttocks neared the toilet seat.

The shot cut away to the two boys, who heard a loud scream from the bathroom. Then it left the viewer handing by abruptly shifting to a police officer who was trying to make sense of a scientist's notes. Blake hit the pause button.

"Do you want to take a break now?"

"No," Aurora meekly squeaked. "I'm good."

She held on to her bladder with all her might. Fortunately, the movie got less scary for a while.

The blonde only suffered a little flesh wound and a lot of embarrassment. Aurora laughed when the brother kidded her about the toilet monster she was afraid of when they were little. It was a façade. She was just as afraid of a toilet monster as that poor stereotypical girl in the movie, even though she was living in the real world where no such things existed.

Things were looking up for the film characters. The white policeman and the black voodoo priest learned to put aside their differences and work together. Once the grown-ups met the more capable teenagers, they had a real chance of solving the killer crustacean problem.

Aurora's nerves remained on edge, and her bladder continued to sting. The problems got worse when the team of survivors had to wade through dark water to get to the sonic device they hoped could drive the monsters back into the depths. The constant liquid noises made her more desperate, and the tense atmosphere made her more afraid. Then she thought she saw something moving out of the corner of her eye. She hugged Blake closer than ever.

"I think there's something on the couch!"

"Yes! There's an overly excited teenage girl on the couch!" he joked.

"Sorry, it was probably my imagination, but can we turn the lights on?"

"We're watching a horror movie. That's against the rules."

She didn't know what to say. She was annoyed with her date for making fun of her fear, but she was more annoyed with herself for having so much fear in the first place. He only made her feel silly because she _was_ silly.

"You can sit on my lap," Blake offered. "It's safer there."

Aurora had mixed feelings about the invitation.

"I'll sit on your lap if you promise, and I mean _promise_ , not to do any no-nos."

"I've never done any 'no-nos' to you," he said. There was enough light for him to tell his date was giving him "the look."

"What about the last time I sat on your lap?" she asked coldly.

For the first time on this date, Blake blushed instead of Aurora.

"I swear I wasn't thinking any lustful thoughts!" he asserted defensively. "What happened was a random biological phenomenon. I had no control over it."

"All right, but if it happens again, I'm going back to the far end of the couch," she warned, "possibly after slapping you."

Aurora hopped onto Blake's lap. She immediately crossed her legs because she'd jostled her bladder and it felt more precariously full than ever. She thought it was under control, though. Soon the film would be over, the lights would be back on, and she could casually make a trip to the bathroom without looking desperate. She felt like she'd recovered from her fear of a monster lurking in the toilet.

The boy put his arms around the girl, and they watched the rest of the movie together without talking. As irrational as it was, she felt safer here than she had on the dark couch cushion a foot away. Pretty soon, the people in the movie were safe too. 

Or so they thought.

It was the final scene. It was broad daylight. The handsome hero was together with the hot blonde the audience always knew he'd end up with. Meanwhile, in reality, Aurora was relaxing in the arms of the boy she was just about ready to consider her boyfriend. Then, as the fictional couple were about to kiss, a little creature came leaping out of the boy's mouth.

Aurora shrieked with all the power of her lungs. Her body spasmed in terror, Blake lost his grip, and she fell off his lap and flopped over across the couch. That sudden scare, coming out of nowhere, made her mind momentarily regress into primal fear. Regress back to when she didn't know the difference between reality and make-believe. Regress back to when she wasn't potty trained.

Blake turned a lamp on and tried to calm her down before suddenly stopping to look at his black jeans.

It was a frantic few seconds before Aurora regained her senses. That was when she realized how bad things were in real life. The couch was wet. Blake's lap was wet. Her dress was wet, and it was getting wetter. Down in her pelvic area she no longer felt the pain of a full bladder, but the tingling of a rapidly emptying bladder. There was no point in trying to stop the flow now. She let herself relax, and let the wet warmth spread and spread.

After an awkward silence, Blake began to speak.

"Aurora..."

She whimpered like a puppy that knew it was going to be punished.

"That wasn't real," he explained. "It was just Tiffany's nightmare. Brett's alive and well in _Crustacean II_."

The red-faced girl finally managed to get out a few timid, hoarse, squeaky words.

"I'm so, so, _so_ sorry. I can walk home if you don't want me in your car."

"Wuh?" Blake vocalized. "No! I'm not gonna kick you out!" He hugged her, getting himself more wet in the process.

"But I...I..."

"It's not your fault. It'd be evil for me to blame you for a thing you couldn't control."

"You mean, it was just a random biological phenomenon?" Aurora asked with a faint smile.

"Yeah, I guess it's that sort of thing. Whatever. It was worth it to hear you scream. You have the loveliest voice I ever heard."


End file.
